Around Every Corner
"Around Every Corner" is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead Video Game. Plot After the events of "Long Road Ahead", Lee, Kenny, Clementine, Ben, Charles, Christa and Omid finally reach the Atlantic city of Savannah. They start to walk through the town with Lee hanging on to Clementine's walkie-talkie for any more transmissions from the unnamed man despite Clementine's pleas for it back. After walking a while, Christa will ask to let Omid rest for a bit. Lee can ask Kenny to wait for a while or can have them all keep pressing on. Not much time will pass before the group nears a church and the bell begins to ring. Lee becomes suspicious of the bell ringing at an unusual time and notices a figure running across a roof. The unknown man speaks through the walkie-talkie warning the group to move out of the street. A large group of walkers will descend on the group. They will try to run, but are forced to fight back. Kenny is tripped by a walker under a car and drops his gun, Lee will need to save him. Kenny comments on the close call, but Lee's attention is drawn to Clementine and Ben being cornered by a group of zombies. Ben freezes in fear and abandons Clementine to fend for herself. Lee shoots a number of walkers around her, but a stray walker almost catches Clementine and is killed promptly by Chuck and his trusty shovel. Clementine catches up with Lee and the others, but Chuck is left to fight off the other walkers on his own accord. He yells to the others to move on without him and that he will meet up with them later. The group runs off without Chuck, and they manage to hide in the backyard of a mansion that has been thoroughly fortified. Omid trips on the way in, and Christa worries when she sees that his wound has opened up again. The back door as well as the pet door are both locked tight. Omid comments that the pet door is probably electronically locked, and responds to the electronic signal that comes from the animal's collar. Lee finds a small grave next a doghouse and digs it up, revealing a decomposing dog. Clementine will come to watch as Lee digs up the dog. Lee tries to take the collar off the dead dog, but can't get it until the dog's head suddenly falls off its body. Christa vomits at the sight of it's head falling off. Clementine asks if she is alright, and Christa assures her that it was just the smell that made her sick. Omid begins to question the honesty of her statement and that it might be something else, but she quickly rejects his theory. Now that Lee has the collar for the door, he unlocks it and says he can't see anything from the pet door (or get the main door open). Ben asks if he can give it a try, but before Lee can answer, Clementine quickly rushes in through the pet door and unlocks it from inside (much to Lee's worry). Christa hurries the group inside to help Omid and carries him onto a couch inside. Once they are all inside, Christa starts to berate Lee for not telling them that Clementine's walkie-talkie works and that there is someone on the other end of it. Kenny wonders if the one on the radio is the one that rang the bells and drew the walkers toward them. He quickly debases it saying it makes no sense to lure someone into a trap and warn them about it. Kenny and Ben decide to search the second floor of the house and have Lee search the first floor for any dangers. The house is picked clean, save for two bottles of whiskey and a large bag of dog food. After checking the place out Kenny finds an emaciated zombie boy that looks like Duck in the attic. Kenny theorizes that he ran out of food and starved to death. Lee and Kenny can leave him there, Kenny can kill him or Lee can. After his death Lee buries him next to his dog and fill up the grave while Clementine watches sadly. Lee suddenly sees that someone is watching him from beyond the fence but they run off before he can get a good look at them. Kenny then wants to find a boat and Lee goes with him while Clementine stays behind with the others. A bell tolls from a different location somewhere in the city distracting the walkers in the area. When they reach the river there are no boats except one that has sunk halfway into the water, which Kenny tries in vain to salvage. Kenny tells Lee to check out the coastline for anymore working boats using a telescope. Lee looks through it but realizes that he needs a quarter to activate it. He searches around and makes a gruesome discovery, a barrier made up of body parts, and several live walkers impaled on spikes, serving as a warning. Lee also finds strange markings on the boarded up doors. Lee pokes around some more, finding cars that have been stripped clean in the process and eventually finds and bashes open a newspaper dispenser, giving him a single quarter. Looking through the telescope reveals nothing useful, until Lee looks at a building to his left and spots somebody skillfully climbing down it. He tells Kenny to get down and they watch as the figure walks over to a newspaper stand with their back to the men. Kenny hastily comes up with a plan, for Lee to sneak up on the person while he covers the flank. Kenny gets into position and Lee sneaks up to the stranger, but finds them to have disappeared. If the player decides to have Lee peek over the counter, he discovers the person is no longer there, but instead is behind him. The stranger attacks, and the player is given the opportunity to have Lee counter. If the player successfully navigates the action sequence, Lee ends up on top of the assailant with his pistol pointed at their face. Clementine shows up and temporarily distracts Lee, but he retrains his pistol on the stranger. Alternatively, if the player doesn't search behind the counter, or fails to successfully defend Lee during the action sequence, Lee is hit and falls to the ground. The stranger is about to kill Lee with an icepick when Clementine suddenly shows up and shouts, if you brought her or not. This causes the stranger to hesitate and then stand down. The stranger removes their hood and mask, revealing the mystery person to be a woman. She introduces herself as Molly. Kenny sneaks up on her and prepares to shoot her in the back of the head as Lee yells for him to stop. Molly ducks and trips Kenny and the gun discharges on contact with the ground firing a round. Lee exclaims that Kenny is with his group, preventing Molly from retaliating on the now-defenseless Kenny. Molly thinking that you are from Crawford, the town that hides behind the strange warning signs. You learn that Crawford is where all the well bodied people of the area are now held up. There are very strict rules in Crawford. Survival of the fittest. Including a strict no children policy. The conversation is soon interrupted when the undead approach after hearing the gunshot, filling the street that Lee and Kenny had come from, preventing the group's escape. Contemplating their next move, Lee and Kenny turn to see Molly making her way up a fire escape within a nearby alleyway. She contemplates on leaving them to fend for themselves, but Clementine beckons to Molly, who changes her mind. Kenny and Clementine are pulled up, but Kenny loses his grip on Lee's hand while trying to pull him up, and Lee falls back into the alley with a large group of walkers quickly closing off the alley. With no alternative, Lee continues down a man-hole, and discovers a sewer cover. Molly throws down her pick for Lee to utilize as a tool to pry the cover free. Lee climbs down just as soon as the walkers reach for him. In the sewers below Savannah, Lee uses some misdirection to avoid walkers. Along the way, Lee discovers Chuck's remains with an empty pistol nearby, implying that Chuck had used the last bullet on himself before being devoured. Lee eventually makes his way into a fortified basement area of what seems to be a morgue, which appears to be well-stocked with supplies. Unfortunately, the place is also home to a small group of rather paranoid and hostile survivors, who assume Lee is from Crawford, and therefore dangerous. An older member of the group, Vernon, interrogates Lee at gunpoint, growing evermore twitchy as the conversation continues, and a younger women, Brie, urges him to shoot. Again claiming you must be from Crawford. The player has to make several dialogue choices that will either help or hurt negotiations for Lee's life. If the man feels threatened or more suspicious due to a poor choice by the player, Lee is executed. At some point, Lee must make a move to disarm the man, depending on Lee's initial approach the player has to do this slowly or by force. The group is the last of a cancer support group who fled to the sewers once Crawford's rules began being enforced, including the murder of five of the groups members before they could escape. Lee has the option to ask for help getting back to the house where the other members of Lee's group are held up. Vernon is a doctor and sets to work patching up Omid's leg. Lee conducts a search for missing Clementine, growing more concerned by the moment, specially after finding an intoxicated Kenny, another Ben screw up. Lee finds Clem in the shed outside in the backyard, along with a 30ft boat. The boat needs a new battery and gas, and Crawford is the only place that could possibly have them. The group decides to sneak in under the cover of night, along with Vernon and Brie who hope to gain medical equipment for their own group. Brie having worked in the school that is being used to keep supplies, and Vernon having the medical know-how to find the supplies needed. Clementine voices her desire to follow you and the group. Molly and Vernon are not fond of the idea. Upon arriving in Crawford, the group quickly realizes that the whole place is infested by walkers and retreat to the elementary school where supplies are kept. The group finds the "control room", and a door labeled "Armory". Ben sets to work on the Armory door, Kenny and Brie go to get gas, Christa and Vernon go to the nurses station to collect medication, leaving Lee and Molly to go find a battery for the boat. Molly rushes off ahead. As Lee tries to enter the jammed door to the auto shop area, a walker falls from the roof, followed by a furious Molly who hacks at the walker in what seems to be a personal level of rage. She dismisses any evidence of knowing the dead man. After a nail biting zombie encounter, and a roof to roof jump, Lee makes his way back to the main area of the school, Molly taking off to "run an errand", taking the battery with her so Lee and the rest couldn't get on the boat without her. Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Ben Paul *Charles *Christa *Omid *Molly *Vernon *Brie *Boyd *Clive *Ammy *Anna Correa (Video Tape) *Dr. Logan (Video Tape & Zombified) *C. Oberson (Mentioned) *Langley (Mentioned) *Molly's Sister (Mentioned) *AAJ (Sign) *TMR (Sign) *Walter (Corpse) *Unnamed Man (Voice Only) Deaths *Charles *Brie *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Dr. Logan (Video Tape & Zombified) Trivia *First (And Last) Appearance of Vernon. *First (And Last) Appearance of Brie. *First (And Last) Appearance of Boyd. *First (And Last) Appearance of Clive. *First (And Last) Appearance of Ammy. *First (And Last) Appearance of Molly. *First (And Last) Appearance of Dr. Logan (Video Tape & Zombified). *First (And Last) Appearance of Anna Correa (Video Tape). *Last Appearance of Charles. *Last Appearance of Ben Paul (Determinant). *First Mention of C. Oberson. *Lee Everett is bitten. *This is the episode where the contest winner will appear as a character, die, and reanimate as a walker. Four other contest winners will appear as zombies. *According to Telltale Games, this is the darkest episode of the video game series, so far. *It was launched first on the PlayStation Network on October 9, followed by a release on PC and the Xbox Live Marketplace the following day. **The second tape you watch in the nurse's office is labeled with the date, "October 10th", which is the release date of XBLA and PC. *This episode will really test the relationship that has been built over the past few episodes between Lee and Clementine. *This episode has the lowest count of deaths so far, and a few of them can be avoided. *The photo Molly shows you of her sister may just be a photo she stole from the house you are staying in, meaning Molly may have a plan to steal the boat. (This is hinted at by the fact that we see a smashed picture frame without a picture in it during a cut scene) *The walker that attacks Ben in the bell tower strongly resembles Oberson, as seen in pictures hung up all around Crawford. Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode